The Break Up
by Jayden111
Summary: This is the sequel to Crazy...Brooklyn and Morgan has some problems and breaks up.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is the sequel to Crazy, if you haven't read it yet, then you won't understand this story, just look for it under Brooklyn stories.

And if you did read the first one, then thank you, and some things might not be clear in this story until later on, so don't come and swear at me because you're confused!

This sequel will also be a lot shorter than my first story, I don't want to drag it out so long, I only did that because of DalouA, my sister, and she's nagging me to start the sequel, so I decided I will do it.

So here goes!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Before I start the story, I will need to point out a couple of things... otherwise you WILL be confused...

Morgan and Brooklyn are still in Hawaii, they decided to stay there, but Josh went back after the time was up, but he, Morgan and Brooklyn became good friends and are having constant contact over the phone.

It's been 2 years since the tournament where Brooklyn won the 'Movere' trophy and he and Morgan are still together, Morgan has a job at a Video shop across the street from their house, which is 2 bedrooms...

And here is the surprise... Morgan is pregnant, expecting a baby, she's 1 month pregnant with the child...

As for Brooklyn, he's still evil to everyone but Morgan, Josh and Zeus, but he also has a job, and Morgan doesn't know that he has a job, and he only gets called in when he's needed, I will not reveal his job to you now, you'll have to read to find out... Enjoy my dear readers, and sister...

And as for Zeus stripping Brooklyn's humanity… It never came because Morgan refused.

XxX

Morgan just came back from working and it was 5 pm, her shift started at 8 am. "Brooklyn are you home?" Morgan asked as she walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of choke.

Morgan waited a couple of seconds, but she heard nothing... "Oh common, where can he be...?" Morgan asked as she started to walk through the house, there were some days when she came home and he wasn't there, or when she woke up and he was gone, she was almost starting to think he was cheating on her, but she wouldn't believe that, not with their child on the way.

"Brooklyn?" She yelled, she got a bit emotional now, since pregnancy send your emotions sky-high.

"Shit... Not again...What does he do?" She asked herself as she walked to the living room and switched on the TV.

"Ever since he got his damn license he's never here." She said, he got his drivers license and it took Morgan a whole year to trust him and climb into the car, and even then she was still a bit frightened of being in a car with him.

She started to switch through the channels until she came to an animal channel. "Mika, are you here?" Morgan asked, she got a pet cat a couple of months after Brooklyn decided he would get himself a dog, called 'domination'.

Moments later the cat jumped onto Morgan, it was still a baby. "Hey... you don't know where Brooklyn is do you?" She asked and the kitten just tilted her head in confusion. "Of course you don't, all you do is sleep and eat all day, you're a lazy fat cat." Morgan said as she began to stroke her.

"I wonder whether his dog is here... Domination!" Morgan yelled, she didn't know why Brooklyn gave the dog such a long name.

Morgan heard paws on the floor and knew it was a bad thing to call his dog like that, Domination always jumped everyone if they called them.

Morgan looked down at Mika. "You better run while you can... It's to late for me." Morgan said and this the kitten understood, she quickly jumped away from Morgan and went to sit on the table.

Morgan saw Domination and the next thing she saw was it's dirty muddy paws all over her.

"Domi!" She yelled as she tried to push him off. Domi was a shortcut for his name that Morgan used a lot, but Brooklyn never used it, he seemed to like the name Domination...

"Down boy!" She yelled and Domi went down on the ground. "Thank you... If Brooklyn is here, take me to him, I'll give you a bag of bones." Morgan said, Domi seemed to understand her a lot better than her kitten, since dogs were smarter than most animals.

Domi started to run away from Morgan and she started to follow him...

Domi seemed to have led Morgan outside, into their backyard, and she hoped he wasn't going to show her bones like last time.

"Common hurry boy." She said and Domi started to walk faster, they were now reaching some trees, they lived in a big house and their backyard was pretty big, with a lot of trees.

"Oh common...what would Brooklyn be doing out here?" Morgan asked Domi and he started to bark.

Morgan was getting annoyed with the barking, but then a very familiar orange head guy stepped out from behind the tree.

Morgan looked at Brooklyn angrily. "And what have you been doing?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled as he looked down to the ground and then first spoke to Domi.

"Domination... I thought I made a deal with you... I give you a bone, then you don't lead her to me." Brooklyn said and Morgan smiled.

"I offered him a bag of bones, now tell me what is going on, the garage is empty, I thought you weren't here... and since you're here, where's the car...?" Morgan asked and Brooklyn looked at her...

"In heaven..." He said as he looked down again and Morgan gasped. "I hope you're joking..." Morgan said and Brooklyn shook his head...

"No..." He said and Morgan growled. "What happened...And why are you here?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled...

"Well I was hiding from you... And I rode over a truck..." Brooklyn said and she didn't understand...

"How can you ride over a truck?" She asked, she didn't believe him.

"It was one of those trucks who pick up cars, and they look like a ramp from the behind..." Brooklyn said and Morgan growled.

"So you thought you'd go and do a ramp?" She asked and Brooklyn shook his head.

"No... I was still riding when I accidentally rode onto the truck, and went over the top, landed in front of the truck, bumped into the car before me and then the truck bumped into me." Brooklyn said and Morgan didn't believe that story either.

"Oh and how aren't you dead?" She asked and Brooklyn now looked at her.

"Zeus teleported me out, and if you don't believe me... check on the news... our car looks like a cola can..." Brooklyn said and Morgan looked at him. "Boy will be boys..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And that is the end of the first chapter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	2. 2 confusion

Another chapter is up!

Let the bunny dominate! If you don't understand that, check in the last couple of my chapters in Crazy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn walked to Morgan. "So how was work?" He asked as she hated when he changed the subject the whole time, same as when she asked him out about marriage.

"Fine… Where's the car now?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled and then took her hand and started to walk back to the house. "It's in a recycle bin probably… who knows, who cares…" Brooklyn said and Morgan scowled.

"You are impossible! The day my water breaks I'm NOT letting you drive!" She yelled and Brooklyn smiled as they were now inside the house.

"When that day comes you'll be so shocked that you would let anyone drive… And if it's a girl, what are you going to call her?" He asked as she went to sit on the couch.

"Phelipia…" Morgan said and Brooklyn already had the feeling he was going to have problems spelling that name.

"Okay… If it's a boy I'm calling him Annihilation…" Brooklyn said as he smiled and Morgan growled. "No… We already have Domination, we don't need an Annihilation, that equals destruction." Morgan said and Brooklyn smiled.

"Destruction… that would make a nice name for a rabbit…" Morgan growled, Brooklyn chose the weirdest names for everything.

"Then get yourself a damn rabbit." Morgan said and Brooklyn noticed she was very irritated. "What's wrong?" Brooklyn asked as he went to sit next to Morgan.

"I don't understand you, sometimes you're mature and then you're childish." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "Well sometimes you're evil and then you're nice." He said and then smiled. "This is the evil mode you're having now." He said and Morgan smiled and then leaned against his shoulder.

"Thanks…that made me feel so much better." She said and Brooklyn smiled as he put his arm around her.

"I need to go out tonight, I won't be back until morning…" Brooklyn said and Morgan immediately stood up, there was many times when he just left, without any explanation, and she wanted to know what was going on.

"I've had it! You're not going anywhere unless you tell me what the hell is going on, do you have another girl or something!" She yelled and Brooklyn looked at her, he didn't want to tell her the truth, he didn't know whether she would be able to take it.

"No… I'm not seeing anyone else, that I promise you on Domination…" Brooklyn said as he pointed to his Doberman and then to her stomach. "And Annihilation." Brooklyn said, but then looked her straight in her eyes.

"But I cannot tell you what I do when I leave the house." Brooklyn said and Morgan growled. "Firstly… The name will not be annihilation and Secondly…I don't care whether you cannot tell me, I want to know, damnit Brooklyn!" She yelled and Brooklyn knew it was tearing her apart, but he couldn't and he wouldn't tell her.

"No." Brooklyn said and now Morgan saw he was serious, but no girl would give up so easily. "I will follow you, send a spy after you, I don't care, I will find out." She said and Brooklyn stood up.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Brooklyn said and then walked to the kitchen, Morgan gasped. "Did you just threaten me?" She asked and Brooklyn turned to her.

"Yes." He said and she growled, she's had it with him, she couldn't take all the lies and secrets anymore, it was too much for her.

"Fine." She said and then stomped up to their room. "Just stay away from me!" She yelled and Brooklyn shook his head. "Damnit…" He said and then went to the fridge, he promised her he was going to make dinner, and he would, even if it would hardly be edible.

Brooklyn was still making food, he was just going to make chips and some bacon, he knew the two didn't mix, but he didn't care, it was all he knew how to make.

As Brooklyn threw the bacon into the pan Domination came running up to him. "Hey boy…" Brooklyn said as he took a piece of bacon out of the pan and gave it to him.

"You understand don't you?" Brooklyn asked as he took another piece of bacon and moved it up and down in front of Dominations face. "I knew you would, do you think I'm wrong?" Brooklyn asked as he now moved the piece of bacon sideways.

"Good boy." He said and then gave it to him, after getting his answers in an unfair way.

Brooklyn looked at Domination, he still wanted more. "No boy, go." Brooklyn said and Domination ran of, he was an obedient dog.

He began throwing the chips into the oil he put in the pot a while ago. "Man, why isn't Morgan down yet…?" Brooklyn asked himself, she never stayed long on one spot, unless she was sad, and Brooklyn was sure she was, but she couldn't find out…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What could Brooklyn's job possibly be? I'm not telling you! Sorry…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter is up… I'm sure you know that the bunny should dominate by now… So I'm not going to mention him anymore.

Another thing… Neither Zeus or Medused harpy will be active in this story, sorry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn was busy getting out the plates and he still didn't see Morgan since she went up to the room.

"She'll calm down… she always does." Brooklyn said as he put the bacon and chips into the plate and then walked to the fridge and took out some orange juice.

Brooklyn has just finished making everything right, well as right as he could, orange juice, bacon and chips, all on the table in the dining room.

Brooklyn cleaned his hands and then walked to the stairs. "Morgan the food is ready!" He yelled but heard nothing, so he walked back to the dining room, he was sure she would come down.

He waited for a couple of minutes, but she still didn't come down. "Okay… Guess she wants to be alone." Brooklyn said as he took her food and juice and then walked up the stairs. "But she has to eat." Brooklyn said and then reached their room.

Brooklyn turned the doorknob, but it was locked. "Morgan…open the door, you have to eat." He said and he heard her sob. "Go away, I'm not hungry!" She yelled and Brooklyn sighed as he put the food down on the ground and then reached into his pocket.

Brooklyn took out a piece of wire and started to lock pick the door, he learned how to do it a while ago.

After the door was unlocked Brooklyn opened it and took the food again and went inside.

Morgan turned to him angrily. "Where did you learn to do that?" She asked as she glared at him. "It doesn't matter, now just eat." He said as he put the food down and left the room again, closing it.

"More secrets…" She whispered as she looked at the food, it looked better than the last 20 times, it almost looked edible.

She took the food and began eating, even if she wasn't hungry, Brooklyn was right, she had to eat.

Brooklyn reached the bottom of the stairs and punched the wall out of anger. "Shit." He said and then walked to the dining room, he suddenly lost his appetite. "Domination!" Brooklyn yelled and moments later Domination came into the dining room.

"For you…" Brooklyn said as he scooped all the food into the silver dog bowl that was also in the dining room.

Domination ran to the food and began eating. "Listen… I'm going out now, I need to get a new car and then I need to go…I mean I need to do stuff… Don't lead Morgan out of the house, and when she tries to come after me, don't let her…" Brooklyn said as he walked to the front door, taking his wallet from the table and putting it into his white suit's pocket, he still wore the same white suit as long ago.

He unlocked the door and walked out of the house…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Suspense is the best thing in the world… Or not.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE REVIEW

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn was still walking down the street when he reached a car shop, this was where Brooklyn bought his last car.

He walked up to the counter and Sler was there, Sler was also an announcer in the Beyblade tournaments that took place in Hawaii, so Brooklyn knew him.

"Hi Sler… I need a new car." Brooklyn said and Sler was confused, he hadn't even had the other one for a year. "What happened to your old one?" He asked and Brooklyn smiled.

"Watch the news." Brooklyn said and Sler smiled. "You shouldn't drive… Anyway what type of a car do you have in mind?" Sler asked and Brooklyn looked around him and then he spotted a nice one. "That one." Brooklyn said as she pointed to a Mazda, a pitch black one.

"That one is expensive… Are you sure?" Sler asked and Brooklyn smiled. "I can afford it, I'll take it." Brooklyn said and Sler took out some papers. "I don't understand, you don't even work, how do you get the money? And just fill out this form." Sler said and Brooklyn took a pen and started to fill in the form.

"I have money in the bank…" Brooklyn said and Sler nodded.

"A lot of money apparently…" Sler said and Brooklyn nodded. "Perhaps…" Brooklyn said and then gave the form back to Sler and took out a check book.

"How much is the car again?" Brooklyn asked and Sler shook his head, Brooklyn didn't even know the price of the car and he wanted to buy it. "567 000 dollars." Sler said and Brooklyn smiled, he though it would be more.

"Okay…" Brooklyn said and then wrote the check, and Sler couldn't believe he didn't find it a shock, he was seriously wondering where Brooklyn got all the money, it was impossible that he could have that much money in his bank, especially if he didn't work.

"Here…" Brooklyn said as he handed Sler the check and he took it and then looked through the cupboards for the keys to the car and when he found it he gave it to Brooklyn.

"Now don't total this car as well…" Sler said and Brooklyn nodded. "Okay… Now should I just drive the car out of the shop or something?" Brooklyn asked and Sler shook his head.

"No… I don't want you to crash into all the other cars…so… I'LL drive the car out." Sler said and Brooklyn looked down disappointed.

"Aah man…I wanted to be the first in the car…" Brooklyn said and Sler smiled as he snatched the keys back from Brooklyn and then walked to the car. "You can still be, just go sit in the passenger seat." Sler said, he had a huge smile on his face, smiting Brooklyn.

"Oh okay… I'll wait outside…" Brooklyn said as he walked outside, they had an extra door that led outside, for when someone bought a car.

Brooklyn stood outside and saw as Sler took of the prize board and then walked to the drivers door and opened it.

Sler climbed in and ran his hands along the steering wheel, Brooklyn growled. "Oh he just has to rub it in…" Brooklyn said and then Sler started the engine and started to drive out of the shop…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn has a nice new car… And how can he have so much money? What job can possibly pay that much? And NO it's not a Hitman.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter…

You're probably already burning with curiosity to what Brooklyn's job is…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sler stopped in front of Brooklyn with the car, he left on the engine and then got out of the car. "Sweet ride…" Sler said and Brooklyn smiled.

"Well now that it is in my possession… come near it… and I'll ride over you." Brooklyn said as Sler smiled. "I don't even have to be near your car, I can just be walking on the sidewalk… with your driving you'll get me anyway…" Sler said and Brooklyn laughed.

"Right… I don't drive that badly…" He said and Sler looked at him. "If you say so, just watch out for anything that's moving…" Sler said and Brooklyn walked to the car. "Does that include people who's standing still?" Brooklyn asked and Sler laughed.

"Okay… let me rephrase that… Try to miss anything that breathes or is on this planet… stick to the road." Sler said and Brooklyn nodded as he got into the drivers seat.

"Okay… But I think you might want to go into the shop now… Since my driving is SO bad…" Brooklyn said and Sler nodded, actually taking Brooklyn up seriously.

"I don't drive that bad…Do I?" Brooklyn asked himself as he saw Sler running into the shop, and going to stand in the furthest corner of the shop.

"Oh well…" Brooklyn said and then closed the door and took to the road…

Morgan was done eating and decided she'd go down and apologize to Brooklyn for being so mean…

She walked down the stairs. "Brooklyn?" She asked, but heard nothing… "Are you here?" She asked and then Domination came running to her. "He's gone again, isn't he?" She asked and Domination barked 3 times, when he did that it meant yes, Brooklyn taught him well.

"Oh that does it! He didn't even have the decency to let me now!" She yelled, she was angry again, she couldn't believe how much Brooklyn changed since they came to Hawaii, the first couple of months were fine, but then he just left and he still refuses to tell her where he goes.

"I'm going to go and find him…" She said as she grabbed her jacket from the rack and then walked to the front door, but suddenly Domination bit her jeans and pulled her away from the door.

"Forget it. I am going, I don't care what Brooklyn told you, so let me go." She said and Domination still didn't listen, he was Brooklyn's dog after all.

"STOP THAT!" She yelled and he didn't listen. "Okay… Come with me…" She said and Domination let go, Morgan walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"If I give you the steak that I never ate last night will you let me go?" She asked and he barked 3 times again. "Okay… Good…" She said and then gave it to him.

"Good boy… Now don't stop me again." She said as she started to walk to the front door, she had to take her jacket, it was winter again, but it wasn't as cold here as on other places, but it was still cold.

Morgan opened the door but then saw a young girl of about 8 standing in front of the door, her hands were shackled together and her clothes were torn. "Help me…" She said and then fell down on the ground, unconscious.

Morgan gasped and took the girl up in her arms. "Oh my god…" She said as she quickly ran up to the room she had made ready for her baby.

She put her down on the bed and looked at her, she looked terrible, she had bruises over her everywhere.

Morgan ran to the bathroom and got a cloth, she wetted it and then went back to the girl. "You're safe now…" She said as she started to clean the girls face. "Who would do something as horrible as this?" Morgan asked herself as she felt tears come to her eyes, she couldn't think of anyone who would hurt someone like this.

Morgan has been by the girls side for over 3 hours now, making sure she was comfortable, she even dressed her in a long nightdress.

Morgan was still watching the girl when she saw she was starting to move.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked quickly and the girl sat up, now for the first time Morgan saw her eyes were a dark red.

"Yes…" The girl said and then looked around her. "Where am I?" She asked and Morgan smiled. "You're at my house, don't you remember you came to me, asking for help?" Morgan asked and the girl nodded.

"Yes, I remember… And you actually helped me… thank you…" She said and Morgan nodded. "Yes of course… What's your name?" Morgan asked and the girl smiled.

"Calik…" She said and Morgan smiled. "Hi… My name is Morgan, will you please tell me what happened to you?" Morgan asked and Calik quickly shook her head.

"No… They'll hurt me again, I can't…" She said and Morgan sighed. "Listen as long as you're with me, no one can hurt you." Morgan said and the girl shook her head.

"No… They can… they always do…" Calik said and Morgan scowled. "Very well you don't need to tell me, but if I get my hands on them I will kill them for doing this to you…" Morgan said angrily and then hugged the girl.

Brooklyn was still driving when he heard his phone ring, he also got himself a cell phone.

Brooklyn reached into his pocket and took it out. "Brooklyn speaking." Brooklyn said as he answered the phone.

Brooklyn listened. "What!" Brooklyn yelled and his face turned angrily. "How could it escape, where can it be?" Brooklyn asked as he drove faster.

"Okay Michael, I'll be there soon." Brooklyn said and then hung up the phone…

Morgan looked at Calik. "Are you hungry?" She asked and Calik nodded. "A bit…" She said and Morgan smiled. "Come with me, I'll make you something." She said and Calik stood up, being a bit wobbly on her legs.

"Thank you…" She said and Morgan nodded. "I don't mind at all…" She said and walked down the stairs, followed by Calik.

"You have a nice home." Calik said and Morgan smiled. "It's not mine… It's by boyfriends." She said and then walked into the kitchen.

"Oh is he rich?" Calik asked and Morgan nodded. "He has a lot of money in his bank, but he doesn't have a job." She said and Calik nodded.

"Okay…but that's a bit odd." She said and Morgan nodded. "Yes, it is…" Morgan said as she took out some meat from the fridge.

"Morgan… I'm sorry…but I don't eat meat…" She said and Morgan nodded. "Okay… how about salad?" Morgan asked and Calik smiled.

"That will be very nice…" Calik said and Morgan took out a salad she made the day before, she then walked to the drawer and took out a fork.

"All yours… enjoy." Morgan said as she gave Calik the salad, and she took it, starting to eat immediately.

"Wow… When last did you eat?" Morgan asked as she poured some orange juice for Calik.

"5 days ago…" She said and Morgan gasped.

"I don't want to pry again… But if someone is doing this to you… You must tell someone who that person is…" Morgan said as she motioned for Calik to go into the dining room.

"I can't… I'm sorry…" She said and Morgan nodded as Calik sat down at the table and Morgan put the juice down.

"Okay… but if you ever want to talk, I'm here…" Morgan said as she sat down as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well who do you think this strange girl is, and you probably figured Brooklyn has something to do with her…but what?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, another chapter is up.

Please review.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morgan and Calik have been playing games at the dining table for over 7 hours now, and it was already 3 am in the morning, but Morgan wasn't tired and she didn't need to go to sleep either, because it was Saturday and she didn't work today.

"I though you said you and your boyfriend lived together… where is he?" Calik asked and Morgan sighed. "I don't know, he said he will be gone until morning… And it's already morning…" Morgan said, she didn't know what was going on with Brooklyn.

"Why don't you call him?" Calik asked and Morgan nodded and then took her cell phone.

"Yes, that will be a good idea…" She said and then put her number on private, so that it would show up as private on Brooklyn's phone, she never got through to him when she didn't, it was like he was ignoring her phone calls… She pressed in the number and waited.

The phone rang and then he answered.

"Hi?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan smiled.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Morgan… I didn't know it was you…" He said and she growled.

"No, you hoped it wasn't me, where are you?" Morgan repeated and Brooklyn growled.

"I don't like it when you call me when I'm out, I'm very busy at the moment." Brooklyn said and Morgan couldn't believe him.

"Now you listen to me I…" The next thing she heard was the phone beeping.

Morgan gasped. "He hung up on me…" She said and Calik looked at Morgan, she seemed hurt.

"Don't worry… maybe he is just busy or something…" Calik said and Morgan nodded. "That's what he said… but he could have at least said good-bye, I don't know what's going on with him…" Morgan said and Calik nodded.

"Yes it was very rude…" Calik said and Morgan nodded. "I'm going to send him an SMS." She said and began typing.

When she was done it was saying:

_**Listen Brooklyn, I don't know what's going on with you, but if you're not home by 4 am I am leaving Hawaii and going back to Tokyo, is that clear?**_

Morgan send the message and looked at Calik. "He should be back soon with that SMS." She said and Calik smiled. "What did you send him?" She asked and Morgan smiled.

"Just that if he isn't back soon I'm leaving him." She said and Calik smiled. "That should work." She said and Morgan nodded, but then an SMS came through on her phone.

"That must be him now…" She said and looked at the message, but gasped at what she read.

_**If you don't understand me, then I guess you should go, just make sure you leave my dog, he at least understands me.**_

Morgan couldn't believe her eyes. "What did it say?" Calik asked and Morgan turned to her, tears in her eyes.

"He told me that if I want to leave, I can, he actually wants me to leave…" Morgan said, she was hurt and there were tears in her eyes.

"SMS him again, maybe he thinks you're not serious, if you state you are, then he'll come home." Calik said and Morgan nodded. "Yes… but what if it's not the answer I want…" She said and Calik looked at Morgan.

"Isn't it better than not knowing?" She asked and Morgan smiled. "Yes…okay… I will…" Morgan said and began typing again.

_**Listen to me, I'm dead serious, I will leave you, I don't need you to be like this, you're not the same anymore, you've changed, and I don't like it, you're mean to me, you even threaten me, you lie to me and you keep secrets from me, and I keep nothing from you… I tell you everything that happens in my life… Either you come home and tell me the truth or I will leave, and don't think I'm joking… because I'm not… **_

Morgan send the message again. "If he still tells me to go after that, then I will." Morgan said and Calik nodded. "Okay… Just remember you have to make sure that it's what you want…" She said and Morgan looked at her.

"Yes… if I do go… Will you come with me, to Tokyo?" Morgan asked and Calik nodded. "Yes… I'll do anything to get away from this place…" She said and Morgan nodded.

"Won't you please tell me what happened to you… I can help you, trust me." Morgan said and Calik hesitated for a while. "Okay… very well, I guess I can tell you…" She said and Morgan smiled.

"Thank you… then I will understand better, because I don't know how to help you…" She said and Calik smiled.

"Okay… I was kidnapped about a year ago by some freaks… Beyblade freaks… I didn't know what was going on at first, but they put me through horrible battles with other people, I got beaten up badly, the chained me to walls and left me for days without food…" Calik said and Morgan couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why did they do these things to you?" Morgan asked and Calik continued. "To toughen me up." She said and Morgan didn't understand. "Why?"

"They wanted to take my soul from my body and put it into a blade… to create a bit-beast, they already did it to many other people over the years, they then sell us and then we are forced to fight as a bit-beast, it's horrible, they call it the human beasts…" Calik said and Morgan shook her head, she couldn't believe it.

"Who would do something so horrible?" Morgan asked and Calik was about to answer, but then an SMS came through. "Go on…" Morgan said and Calik shook her head. "Read the message first." She said and Morgan began reading it.

_**I know you're serious, I'm not stupid, but I can't come home now, I will tell you a bit, I have a job, and that's where I am now… one of our specimens got loose… we catch cattle and one got loose… we have to catch it and kill it… Don't go anywhere… **_

Morgan looked up shocked. "Brooklyn…" She said and Calik was surprised. "How do you know it's his name?" She asked and Morgan looked at her. "Who's name?" She asked and Calik answered.

"The one who kidnapped me, how did you know his name is Brooklyn?" She asked and Morgan's eyes widened. "His my boyfriend…" She said and Calik gasped.

"How can he be your boyfriend, no… it can't be, I have to go!" Calik yelled and Morgan shook her head.

"We're both leaving Hawaii, right now…" She said and Calik thought that was a better option of escape.

"What did he SMS you?" Calik asked curious.

"That a cattle escaped and they needed to kill it…" Morgan said, she still couldn't believe any of this, but she would let Brooklyn know that she knew.

"Shouldn't you pack?" Calik asked, she was nervous, worried that Brooklyn would come home and get her.

"No… I'm not taking anything with that will remind me of him…" She said and Calik nodded.

"Okay…" She said and Morgan took the phone and began typing again.

_**Brooklyn, you heartless son of a bitch! How could you do it to her! Calik never did anything to you or your freaky friends! Stay the fuck away from me and her! I'm leaving! And I BREAK UP with you, and NEVER come close to me again!**_

She send the message and then grabbed Calik's hand and ran out of the house, she had to get away from him as soon as possible.

"Don't you have a car?" Calik asked as they ran. "No, just run, the airport isn't far from here." Morgan said and Calik nodded and then an SMS came through.

Morgan took her phone and read it.

_**Doesn't matter where you run… I will find you… there are already 2 guys at the airport and 1 at the docks, all your escapes are cut off, and I will shortly be with you, Zeus will teleport me to you.**_

Morgan gasped. "We have to hide!" She yelled, she made a foolish mistake by smsing him, and she knew she was going to regret it, she accidentally forgot Medused harpy at his house, not that she would've been of any use.

"Why?" Calik asked and Morgan didn't have time to explain, because a couple of seconds later Brooklyn was before her, teleported by Zeus.

"Hi Morgan…" He said as he looked at her…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Talk about a lovers quarrel… Anyway, will she escape or not?

And why is Brooklyn doing what he's doing?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter is up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn stared at Morgan, he was looking angry. "Stay away from me." She hissed and he smiled as he saw her hide Calik behind her.

Brooklyn walked towards her. "Just give her up." Brooklyn said and Morgan scowled. "No way… What you've done to her… I can't believe you're so heartless!" She yelled and Brooklyn stared at her.

"I'm not heartless, just hand the girl over Morgan, I don't want to hurt you." Brooklyn said and Morgan growled. "So you would, if you had to?" She asked angrily and Brooklyn didn't answer.

"I can't believe you changed so much… I used to think you loved me!" She yelled and Brooklyn nodded. "I still do."

Morgan shook her head in denial. "No… You'd love to get rid of me." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "No, why do you think I didn't tell you about this? I knew you would act this way." He said and she growled.

"I accepted you for who you were… But this I cannot accept, I'm expecting your baby and now I see what you do to other children!" Morgan yelled, tears were in her eyes.

"So what… it's other children, not ours." He said and she shook her head. "No… how should I know that you're not going to treat our child like this, I don't know you anymore!" She yelled as she was crying now.

"I won't let you leave with Calik." Brooklyn said and Morgan shook her head.

"No… You'll have to get rid of me as well if you want to take her." She said and Brooklyn growled. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said and Morgan shook her head. "Don't you think it's a little late for that?" She asked and Brooklyn scowled, he needed to get Calik, but the only way he would be able to that was by getting passed Morgan, and that would result in hurting her… Physically instead of emotionally.

"Morgan, I'm not going to say it again! Give me the damn girl, we'll talk about this later!" Brooklyn yelled and Morgan shook her head.

"All this time I wanted to talk… I wanted to know, but now I know, and I can't talk to you anymore, you're a monster." Morgan said as she looked down at the ground.

Brooklyn walked towards her, but she walked back. "I've never hurt you, I've just been hiding this, so that I could give you and our child a better life." He said and Morgan didn't want to hear anything he was saying.

"I don't care how you wanted to make our lives better, do you think this is the way I wanted it? Look what it's doing!" She yelled and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, but that cannot be changed now… I'll tell you what… If you give the girl back to the academy, then we can forget about this and go on with our lives, I will even quit my job." Brooklyn said and Morgan shook her head again.

"No… I'm through with you, I'm leaving, with Calik, and if you don't like it, then you'll have to kill me." Morgan said as she started to back away from Brooklyn, ready to make a run for it.

Brooklyn looked into her eyes, she was broken and torn up, he couldn't believe what he did to her, he didn't know it would effect her like this. "Okay…" Brooklyn said as he reached for his phone and started to punch in a number.

As much as Morgan wanted to run, she couldn't, she wanted to see what he was doing.

"Hi, I just want to say that Morgan and Calik is heading towards the shore, to take someone boat, go to the shore at the northern part of the island, you will find them there." Brooklyn said and then hung up. "Go then." Brooklyn said as he looked at Morgan.

She wanted to thank him, but she couldn't, because it was his fault that she was in this mess, it was his fault that she was so broken…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Please review

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	8. Chapter 8

If you read this far, thank you.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morgan looked at Brooklyn for a couple of seconds more, he was looking her straight in her eyes. "I'm sorry." He finally said and she nodded. "Me to." She said as she turned around and was about to walk away when Brooklyn spoke.

"There is just one thing I ask of you…" Brooklyn said and Morgan turned around. "What?" She asked and Brooklyn looked down sadly. "If it's a boy… Can you call it Lynx?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan nodded.

"Fine… but then I ask something of you in return… let Zeus teleport my blade to me." She said and Brooklyn nodded and she turned around and started to walk away fast, she didn't want to turn back and look at him, she couldn't.

"Okay… You don't have to worry, there won't be anyone at the airport!" Brooklyn yelled after her and she just walked faster, she wanted to get away, doesn't matter how difficult it was, she needed to get away.

Brooklyn suddenly ran up to her. "Can I at least give you a lift… they might see you if you walk…" Brooklyn said and Morgan didn't turn around, but Calik moved away from Brooklyn.

"No, I don't trust you, and you don't have a car." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "I got a car again, you can trust me on this… Do you even have money for two tickets?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan shook her head.

"No, but I'll explain my situation to them, they will hopefully take pity." Morgan said and Brooklyn shook his head. "No, they won't, and I can't let you walk, they will see you, just let me drive you and pay for the tickets." Brooklyn said and Morgan was tempted to take up his offer.

"How do I know you're not going to take me to them?" She asked as she turned around and Brooklyn looked down.

"Because they will kill you, and you must believe me when I say I don't want you to die." Brooklyn said and Morgan believed that. "Very well." Morgan said and Brooklyn began walking to his car.

"Calik, don't be worried, we'll be fine." Morgan said as she still held Calik's hand tightly in hers as they walked towards Brooklyn's car.

They reached the car a couple of minutes later and Brooklyn got in, Morgan opened the back door and climbed in with Calik.

"Let's just get going." Morgan said and Brooklyn nodded as he started the car and started to drive towards the airport.

"Why aren't you taking anything with you?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan growled. "I don't want to be reminded of you." She said and Brooklyn nodded.

"Okay…" He said as he continued driving.

14 minutes later they reached the airport and Brooklyn parked the car. "Common, I'll go pay for the tickets." Brooklyn said and Morgan shook her head. "No way." She said and Brooklyn growled, he then reached into his wallet and took out $4000 dollars and gave it to her.

"Please." He said and she sighed and took it, she needed the many more than she realized.

She looked into Brooklyn's eyes, she could see he was sad, but she didn't care, she was horrified of what he did.

"Bye." Morgan said as she opened the door and climbed out with Calik.

Brooklyn smiled. "Bye Morgan…" He said and then looked down, not starting the car again to drive away, but Morgan just continued to walk away from him, she put the money into her wallet as she walked.

Calik looked up at Morgan. "I know that was hard." She said and a couple of tears were falling down Morgan's face. "You have no idea…" She said and then wiped her eyes. "But it doesn't matter." Morgan said as she walked into the airport.

"Calik, you wait here while I go get the tickets, if you see anyone who wants to hurt you, just scream." Morgan said and Calik nodded.

Morgan began walking to the counter, she was luckily, the next flight left in 20 minutes, and it was to Tokyo.

10 minutes later Morgan was back to Calik. "Common, let's get going." Morgan said and Calik stood up and they began to walk to the boarding gate.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finally finished this chapter.

Sorry that Morgan and Brooklyn broke up, but it's part of the story.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I'm writing on again, I know I probably haven't gotten a review yet, so I'm pretty much talking to myself… How boring.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morgan and Calik was on the plane already and it was almost ready for liftoff. "What are you going to do once you're back in your town?" Calik asked and Morgan looked at her. "Start new… How about you, are you going to stay with me?" Morgan asked and Calik smiled.

"If I'm allowed, it will only be until I'm 18." She said and Morgan smiled. "I will be glad to have you with me, you'll be company, and then you can help me take care of my baby." Morgan said and Calik smiled.

"Of course, but if it is a boy… are you really going to call him Lynx?" Calik asked and Morgan nodded. "Yes… I promised him, and besides Lynx is a cat of mystery and strength, so it will suit with a boy's name." Morgan said and then felt something on her lap.

She looked down and saw Zeus. "Zeus what are you doing here?" Morgan asked and Zeus growled. _Delivering my love, that wants nothing to do with me, because of the fact that I knew what Brooklyn was doing, but I was sworn to secrecy. _Zeus said and Morgan nodded as she saw Medused Harpy next to her.

"Thank you Zeus, tell Brooklyn I say good-bye again." Morgan said as she felt tears in her eyes again.

_Okay… Can't you two make up or something? _Zeus asked and Morgan shook her head, not even noticing the weird stares from other people as she was talking to herself.

"No, go now." Morgan said and Zeus went and then Calik tapped her on her shoulder. "Did you just talk to that bit-beast?" Calik asked and Morgan nodded. "Yes, that was Brooklyn's bit-beast, he can talk to humans and so can mine." Morgan said and Calik nodded, finding it amazing.

"Liftoff in 10 seconds…" The pilot suddenly said and Calik and Morgan tightened their seatbelts…

Brooklyn was still in the car when he saw the plane to Tokyo take off. "There she goes…" Brooklyn said and then Zeus teleported next to him.

"Hi…" Brooklyn said and Zeus sighed. _Hi… Morgan says bye. _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded.

"Zeus…There's something I would like you to do for me…" Brooklyn said.

_What? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn looked down.

"Strip me of humanity, strip me of this pain." He said as tears were falling down his eyes now.

_Are you sure? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn nodded. "If you just lost the person you care most for, and she was carrying your child, wouldn't you want to forget?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus nodded.

_Yes… You forgot, I loved Medused harpy, and now I lost her. _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes… but that can still be fixed and forgiven, you didn't do it, I did, I can't fix what I did." Brooklyn said and Zeus nodded.

_Okay… if you're sure. _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded. "I am." Brooklyn said and then Zeus began to glow weirdly…

Morgan looked out of the plane, she saw all the lights of the houses and the street lights, it looked beautiful, even if she was sad.

"How long will it take to get back to Tokyo?" Calik asked and Morgan looked at her. "Probably a couple of hours, I'm not sure." Morgan said and Calik nodded, she didn't care about time, she just wanted to get away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finished with this chapter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, chapter is up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morgan had fallen asleep on the plane and so did Calik, but they were awoken by an announcement. "Arrival in 3 minutes." Morgan rubbed her eyes as she yawned and sat up, and Calik followed.

"How late is it?" Calik asked and Morgan looked on her phone. "7 am." Morgan said and Calik nodded and Morgan looked out of the plane, it wasn't light yet, it got light late in Tokyo, especially when it was winter.

Morgan felt as the plane landed. "Finally home." Morgan said, but a small wave of sadness flooded over her.

"Yes… How are we going to get to your house?" Calik asked and Morgan thought for a second. "I will get a taxi." She said and then another announcement came.

"Landing engaged, please move to the docking station." Morgan and Calik stood up and started to walk towards the exit, they were in the front seats so they were the first ones out.

Calik looked up at Morgan. "Ready to start over?" She asked and Morgan looked at her. "I don't know, but I will try." Morgan said and walked to the building, she picked up her phone and began calling the cab company, she remembered their number over all the years, since she always used a cab when she was in Tokyo.

"Hi, Good morning, can I please have a cab at the airport for Morgan." Morgan said and then smiled. "Thank you, and good-bye." Morgan said as she hung up and put the phone away.

"They will be here in the hour, we can go get coffee." Morgan said, now she was really grateful for the money Brooklyn gave her.

"Okay…" Calik said and they were already inside the building.

Morgan followed the signs and finally reached the coffee shop, she went to sit down on the chair and so did Calik.

Moments later a waiter came to her. "What can I get you two?" He asked and Morgan looked up. "Just 2 coffees please." She said and the waiter wrote it down and then left.

"I know it's hard… I'm sorry that I ruined your marriage." Calik said and Morgan smiled. "We weren't married, and it's fine… even if you didn't come to me, and I found out some other way… I would've left him, you just made it easier." Morgan said and Calik nodded.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked and Morgan nodded. "Yes… Otherwise I might've forgiven him." Morgan said and then her coffees arrived.

"Thank you… You can bring the bill now as well." Morgan said and the waiter left again.

Morgan looked at the money she had, the smallest amount she had was $100 dollars, but she pitied the waiter, so she would give it to him.

He came back and Morgan took the bill and put the money in. "Here, keep the change." She said and the waiters eyes widened. "Thank you miss." He said and she nodded. "No it's nothing…" She said as she began to drink her coffee.

The waiter walked of and Calik also started to drink her coffee, Calik could see how sad Morgan was, but she didn't know what to say.

Morgan and Calik was finished with there coffee after 20 minutes, they drank slowly. "Common, we can go wait outside, it's crowed in here." Morgan said and Calik stood up. "Yes." Calik said and they started to walk out of the building, the cab wasn't there yet, but it was only 40 more minutes…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, they have broken up now, but don't worry, they will get together… in the next sequel, called 'The make up' So don't worry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter, and some of these chapters won't have Brooklyn in, but I first need to get to the point where he comes in again, so be patient and don't skip anything, or you won't understand so well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Another 20 minutes have passed and Morgan saw a cab pull up, she didn't know whether it was hers, because a lot of other people were also waiting for cabs.

"Morgan, we're looking for a Morgan!" The cab driver yelled and Morgan smiled. "Common, let's get out of here." She said and Calik nodded and they walked to the cab. "Hi, you're early." Morgan said and the cab driver nodded.

"Yes, there wasn't as much traffic as we expected, where are you going?" He asked and Morgan smiled, just take me to 6th Avenue please." She said and the cab driver nodded. "Okay." He said and both Morgan and Calik climbed into the cab.

They arrived a while later, and Morgan had been looking out of the windows the whole time, looking at the place she used to live, but when she got the saddest was when he drove passed Brooklyn's old house.

Morgan climbed out of the cab. "How much?" Morgan asked and the cab driver looked at the meter on the car. "$46.78 dollars please." He said and Morgan took out a $100 dollars. "Here…" She said and before the cab driver could give her change she and Calik was already at the front door, and he didn't call her back to get the change, he left, thinking it was a tip, which it was.

"Okay… I hide my key in my plant…" She said as she looked at the pot plant, it was dead, but the key was still beneath the sand. "Thank goodness no one took it." Morgan said as she unlocked the door.

"You have a nice house…" Calik said and Morgan smiled. "Not as nice as the one in Hawaii, that one was huge." Morgan said and Calik nodded. "Yes, but I don't think you wanted to stay there." Calik said and Morgan nodded. "Yes, you're right, it's time I forgot about my past, it's just my past." Morgan said and then walked into the house after she unlocked the door.

As she walked in everything still looked the same, the power was just off. "It's going to be difficult to survive on my own… considering I'm going to have a baby, and when he or she comes I won't be able to work." Morgan said and Calik nodded. "Then you have to save up, start now." Calik said and Morgan nodded, she had a point.

"You're right… but where am I going to get a job that pays enough?" Morgan asked and Calik shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know this place, so I can't tell you." Calik said and Morgan smiled.

"Yes… You're right… I just want to get this place some light…" Morgan said as she picked up her phone and called the electricity company.

"Good-day, this is Morgan, I live in 6th avenue, can you please put my power back on, I'll pay the bill tomorrow." Morgan said as she waited a while. "Okay, thank you." She said and then hung up. "10 minutes tops." She said and then walked to the kitchen, luckily she cleared out the fridge and kitchen of all food that could get old before she left for Hawaii.

"Calik… Listen, I have a small problem…" She said and Calik looked at her. "What?" She asked and Morgan smiled. "I won't be able to look after you, but my grandmother will be able to, she's very nice, you see I only have one room in this house, and that will be for me and the baby when she arrives, is this okay with you?" Morgan asked and Calik nodded.

"Yes… Before I was kidnapped I used to live with my grandmother as well, they're nice old ladies, but do you think she will let me stay with her? What if she doesn't like me?" Calik asked and Morgan shook her head.

"She likes everything, she had 7 children and she adopted 5 of them, I'm her only real granddaughter, her other child never had children." Morgan said and Calik nodded.

"Okay… So you're favoured?" Calik asked and Morgan laughed. "No, she doesn't favour anyone, she's very nice, I'll call her a bit later, I first want to get everything back to normal." Morgan said and Calik nodded.

"I think you need groceries." Calik said and Morgan nodded as she opened the fridge, it was empty, like she left it. "Yes… you're right there." Morgan said and then looked around more in her house, she couldn't believe she was back to normal. Her life wasn't the same anymore, she wasn't with Brooklyn anymore.

Morgan sighed as loneliness swept over her. "Second thought… I think I'll just call Amelia, that's my grandmother, then she can get groceries for me, I'm really not in the mood to go out now." Morgan said and Calik smiled.

"Do you think she knows you're back?" Calik asked and Morgan shook her head. "No, I don't think so, unless she's physic." Morgan said and then let out a small laugh as she took her phone and dialled in her grandma's number.

Morgan waited a couple of seconds before the woman answered. "Hi grandma, this is Morgan." Morgan said and then smiled. "I'm back in Tokyo, in my old house…" Morgan said and then suddenly looked sad. "Yes… it didn't work out between us." She said and then spoke again. "I need you ask you a small favour… Will you be able to get me some groceries, my house is completely empty, and I don't want to go out now, and there is something else I need to ask of you grandma." Morgan said and then smiled.

"Thank you so much, I'll see you in a while, bye." Morgan said and then hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Calik asked. "She will get the groceries, then she will come here." Morgan said and Calik smiled. "Then I can meet her." Calik said and Morgan smiled.

"She'll be pleased to see you, she loves children." Morgan said and Calik smiled again. "I'm just glad that she isn't one of those evil grannies who chase you around the house with sticks and stuff." Calik said as she let out a small laugh.

"Nah, she's cool, anyway I want to get this place clean, you can just go and wait in the living room." Morgan said and Calik nodded and Morgan showed her to the living room, where Calik sat down.

Morgan was still cleaning when she heard someone knock on the door, she dropped the cloth and walked to the door and when she opened it, it was Amelia. "Hi!" Morgan yelled as she immediately hugged the old woman in front of her.

"Hi my baby… can I come in?" Amelia asked and Morgan nodded. "Yes of course, should I help to carry anything?" Morgan asked as she saw a couple of bags in the car. "We can carry that out later, firstly I want to talk to you." Amelia said as she entered the house and walked to the living room, where she saw Calik.

"Oh who is this adorable little morsel?" Amelia asked and Calik's eyes widened, morsel was usually what you called your food.

Amelia saw the distressed look on Calik's face. "Oh I'm sorry dear, that came out the wrong way, who are you?" Amelia asked and Morgan walked up to her grandma. "This is Calik." Morgan said and Calik smiled.

"Hi." Calik said and Amelia smiled. "Oh, she's just adorable, how do you know her?" Amelia asked Morgan and Morgan smiled.

"I know her from Hawaii, I brought her back with me…but I can't look after her…" Morgan said and Amelia immediately smiled. "Then I'll take her, I'd love to have someone alive around the house, it's only me." She said and Morgan smiled, she didn't even have to ask, Amelia offered.

"Thank you…" Morgan said and went to sit down on the couch.

Amelia walked to one couch and went to sit down as well. "But now I want to know what happened between you and Brooklyn…" Amelia said and Morgan looked down. "I don't want to talk about it, please…" Morgan said and Amelia looked into her granddaughters eyes and saw she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay… but now whenever you want to talk… I'm there for you." Amelia said and Morgan smiled. "Thank you so much…" Morgan said and then smiled. "I would offer you coffee, but I don't have any." Morgan said and Amelia laughed softly.

"Oh that is okay, I bought everything you need, and you don't need to pay me back, I did it with love." Amelia said and Morgan smiled. "You're the nicest person I know." Morgan said and Amelia smiled again.

"Thank you my child, well I don't want to be in a rush or anything, but I need to get home to prepare the room for Calik, and Calik and I will have to go and do shopping." Morgan said and Calik stood up and walked to the old lady, and when she was in front of her, she hugged her.

"Thank you for accepting me." Calik said and Amelia put her arms around her. "No problem… But let's get all the stuff out of the car, then we can go my new child." Amelia said and Morgan smiled as they all started to walk to the car…

10 minutes later all the groceries were in the kitchen and Calik and Amelia were already in the car, while Morgan was in the kitchen, she already said good-bye to Calik and Amelia.

"Time to pack away…" She said as she saw all the bags, her grandma really shopped to much…

Morgan was done packing away after another 30 minutes and felt rather tired, she just wanted to sleep. "I hope my room is still intact…" Morgan said as she walked up the stairs towards her room, she would try to get a job later in the day or tomorrow.

As she opened the she saw a bunch of mail on the table and she felt sad all over again, that was when Brooklyn climbed in through the window after she locked him out in the rain, she asked him to get the mail.

"Oh forget about him girl, what he did is unforgivable." Morgan said as she took the mail and threw it away, she didn't want to see it.

She went to lie down on the bed and closed her eyes, she didn't sleep long on the plane and she was tired, so tired…

After a couple of minutes she was fast asleep…

In Hawaii

Brooklyn was in his house, also lying on his bed, which used to be his and Morgan's bed, but he didn't look so worried about everything.

_How do you feel Brooklyn? _Zeus asked, it was a couple of hours after Zeus had stripped him of humanity, he was supposed to feel nothing, and Zeus thought now would be the right time to ask him.

"Fine." Brooklyn said as he continued to stare at the ceiling. _Do you miss her? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn smiled. "Miss her? Please… She was just something that I should've gotten rid of the first time I met her, why would I miss her?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus sighed, it worked, Brooklyn felt nothing for no one.

"I mean… How could I like her? Love her? Care for her like I thought I did? All that seems so pathetic now…" Brooklyn said and Zeus growled, he was getting a bit annoyed with Brooklyn, he knew how much Brooklyn cared for her, and Zeus even began to care for Morgan, but he missed Medused harpy most of all, Zeus wasn't even supposed to care for anyone, he was also stripped of humanity, but he managed to fall in love and care, but now that was all gone.

_Brooklyn, she's having your baby, doesn't that mean anything to do? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn smiled. "My child… I think he or she will work perfect for my experiments…" Brooklyn said, he was talking about his job.

_You'll kill your own child? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn smiled. "I don't kill the children, I put them into blades, they turn into beasts then, but my child won't be fit for that until he's ten, just like Calik, she had 2 years left before we took her soul." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled, he couldn't believe what Brooklyn was saying.

_So what are you going to do? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn smiled wider.

"Once 10 years have passed I will go to Tokyo and take my child." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled.

_Morgan won't allow that, you know that. _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded. "That's why I will kill her." Brooklyn said and then closed his eyes and went to sleep as well, he worked through the whole night, so he was tired as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Just one thing I need to clear up here… Brooklyn is now 22, which means in 10 years he'll be 32, which is kind of old, but with his humanity stripped he doesn't age, he looks the same, he can live forever, like immortality.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	12. Chapter 12

Well, time to continue, but this chapter is going to be way in the future, 8 months in the future, I don't want to write the entire eight months out, so don't sue me, I'll just tell you what happened the last 8 months. Morgan got a job as a consultant, and saved up enough money for her to-come baby, Calik is living happily with Amelia, Medused harpy is missing Zeus, and Morgan doesn't miss Brooklyn as much as before.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

8 moths later

Morgan was in the kitchen, busy making herself some food, she was huge, she never thought a baby could make her look so big, she had problems seeing her feet if she looked down.

"Oh well my baby… you will arrive soon." She said as she rubbed her stomach, she didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl, she wanted it to be a surprise to her, if she knew it would ruin everything, but she already bought a baby carriage and crib for the baby, that was purple.

As she was done making the food she felt a huge pain in her stomach. "Oh no… not now…" Morgan said as she reached for her phone and quickly called her grandma, she didn't have time to explain to the ambulance where she was.

Amelia answered and Morgan quickly began speaking. "I'm having the baby, get an ambulance here, quickly!" Morgan yelled and then she hung up the phone.

Morgan did have a false alarm before, but that was not even close to as painful as now. "Shit… hurry." She said and then her water broke and she mumbled something out.

"Brooklyn was right… when the time comes I'll let anyone drive me…" She said as she tried to get to the couch in the living room.

Just as Morgan reached the couch she heard the door unlock, her grandmother had a key for when this happened. "Oh crap, just when I get here." She said, she spend all her energy on trying to get to the couch, and now she was going to have to get up again.

Amelia ran to her. "Honey, are you okay?" She asked and Calik also ran up to her. "Morgan, you'll be fine!" Calik yelled and Morgan hissed in minor pain as another cramp came. "I'm fine… Where's the ambulance?" She asked as she had her eyes closed.

"They will be here shortly." Amelia said and then heard the sirens in the distance. "They're here now, just hold on a bit longer." Amelia said as she held Morgan's hand.

The ambulance rushed through the door and quickly went to Morgan, they put her on a stretcher and carried her out just as fast, but they were careful to make sure that the baby didn't get harmed.

"Common, we're going to the hospital." Amelia said as she grabbed Calik's hand. "Time to meet my real great grand child." She said and got into her car and began to follow the ambulance…

Morgan was now at the hospital, already in a medical room and with a bunch of doctors around her and they were touching her, her grandma was also with her, but Calik was outside, Amelia didn't think she should see this. "HEY DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!" Morgan yelled to the doctor as she tried to kick him.

"Calm down Morgan…You'll need your energy." Amelia said and Morgan growled. "No man is allowed to touch me except Brooklyn!" She yelled and then gasped. "I mean NO MAN may touch me." She quickly corrected as she tried to bite another doctor.

Amelia sighed and then looked at the doctors. "Are you used to piranha pregnant females coming in?" Amelia asked and the doctor smiled under his mask. "Yes, they all fight like this, well only when it's their first child, now Morgan, I'm going to have to ask you to push." The doctor said and Morgan growled.

"Push this!" She yelled as she grabbed her grandma's handbag and hit him over the head, but Amelia quickly grabbed it back.

"Do you want your child to be okay! If you don't push your baby might die of suffocation!" Amelia yelled and Morgan gasped, she didn't want to let her baby die.

"Okay… Okay…" Morgan said and then began to push.

(I'm not writing how the baby is born, that is just nasty)

The doctor held up a baby and looked at Morgan. "Congratulations, you have a boy." The doctor said and then hit the baby on the butt like they always do to see whether they have nerves.

Morgan was tired now. "Finally…" she said and then the doctor spoke again. "Wait a second… there is another baby coming, push again!" The doctor yelled and Morgan wasn't even surprised she was to tired. "Fuck pushing, you pull it." Morgan said and the doctor growled. "Push Morgan!" He yelled and she had no choice.

A couple of minutes later the second baby was out. "Congratulations, you have 2 boys." The doctor said as he hit the other on the butt as well, and it tried like the previous one. "You have 2 perfectly healthy boys." The doctor said to Morgan, but she was already asleep.

"Can I hold them?" Amelia asked and the doctor nodded as a nurse came in with two blue blankets and wrapped the baby in them. "Yes…Just be careful." The doctor said and Amelia smiled.

"Of course…" She said as she looked at them both, the one had red hair the other one had black hair, both with green eyes.

"They are beautiful, which one is the firstborn?" Amelia asked and the doctor pointed to the one with the black one. "That one." He said and Amelia nodded.

"Okay…" Amelia said as she looked down on them, they were the first great grand children she had ever had…

"We have to take them to the baby ward, so that they can rest a bit." The doctor said and Amelia nodded as she handed them to the doctor.

Amelia was still with Morgan, but now Calik was with her as well, they both were waiting for her to wake up, it has been 3 hours…

Morgan began to stir a bit, but then suddenly jumped up. "Where's my baby!" She yelled and Amelia looked at her.

"Your boys are fine." Amelia said and Morgan looked confused. "Boys?" She asked and Amelia nodded. "Don't you remember, you had two boys…" Amelia said and Morgan gasped.

"Two? Oh my god…" She said and then looked at Amelia. "Can I please see them?" She asked and Amelia nodded. "I'll go get them." Amelia said and left the room.

"The one with the black hair is the firstborn, who are you going to call lynx?" Calik asked and Morgan looked at Calik. "The firstborn of course, what colour hair does the other one have?" Morgan asked and Calik smiled.

"Red hair, what are you going to call him?" Calik asked and Morgan smiled, red hair, just like Brooklyn. "I'm calling him Phen." She said and Calik smiled and then Amelia came in with a trolley, both babies were in them, in separate beds.

"Here they are…So what are the names?" Amelia asked and Morgan picked up the black head first. "This is Lynx…" She said and then took the other baby. "And this one is Phen." She said and Amelia smiled.

"Weird names, but I like it." Amelia said and Morgan smiled as she looked at the two babies, hugging them both, she would make sure nothing can hurt then, and nothing would ever hurt them, they were all she had, all she had that reminded her of Brooklyn.

THE END

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

You see, I had to end it there, but just look on fanfiction for the sequel with the name 'The make up', it's probably out by now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
